


Breeding Ground: Well Rewarded

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Cock Worship, Come Eating, F/M, Impregnation, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Pet, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Blake is well rewarded for being her master's devoted pet. First posted as a bonus scene on my blog on December 22nd, 2019
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 30





	Breeding Ground: Well Rewarded

**Well Rewarded(Blake Belladonna from RWBY)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Blake Belladonna crawled on the floor with devotion burning through her eyes. The cat faunus smiled when she moved towards her master, who had his cock out of her mouth. Blake dressed in lacy black lingerie, a skimpy see-through bra, panties with a cat like tail hanging to the back of them, and furry leggings. She wore a collar on her neck which the letters HP etched on it.  
  
Hadrian Peverell, the Dragon, no one knew quite what he was, although many speculated. Blake only knew one thing. She looked at his cock with slavish devotion and leaned in to lick it up and down.  
  
“Good girl,” Hadrian hissed.  
  
Blake smiled and continued to swirl her tongue around Hadrian’s throbbing hard cock. She put her hand underneath his balls and cupped them. She wanted to please him. She needed to please him. Blake’s breathed hot air over his cock to tease him and she slurped him.  
  
The dark-haired vixen’s warm lips pressed against Hadrian’s prick as she sucked him hard. Hadrian ran his hands over her cat ears. They were as sensitive as an average woman’s clit to Hadrian’s touch. Blake breathed in as Hadrian tormented and stroked her. She kept stroking his balls while deep-throating his cock.  
  
“You know what it’s now time for, my loyal pet.”  
  
Hadrian toyed with Blake a little bit more. Blake pulled away and left a slobbery mess all over Hadrian’s prick. She picked up a cat dish and took both of Hadrian’s hands. She jerked his cock over the dish. She would keep jerking him, no matter how sore her wrists got through this activity.  
  
She made sure to milk Hadrian’s cock over the dish so she could fill it with his cum. Before her very eyes, Blake watched that burst after burst of cum filled the dish and filled it to the brim. She kept milking Hadrian. He must have spurt enough cum in that dish to breed after Faunus woman in existence.  
  
It bubbled and Blake drooled. She turned around. Hadrian tugged on the tail which interfaced with the nerve endings in Blake’s body. It was more than decoration, but rather another pleasure point for her master to please her.  
  
“Eat up, my pet.”  
  
Blake lapped Hadrian’s gift from the bowl, like a hungry kitten. His fingers teased her body. Driving into her wet pussy and fingering her. Blake’s eyes lidded over as she became practically drunk off of his semen while Hadrian fingered her body. That was how she got addicted to him in the first place.  
  
She moved up and the cum dripped down her face.  
  
“Such a messy kitty,” Hadrian said as he pulled Blake by the “tail” onto his lap.  
  
Her breasts came out of her top and Hadrian squeezed them. Something about his cum made her lactate milk. Hadrian sucked on Blake’s tits and made her moan.  
  
“Master!” Blake hissed. “Oh, you’re driving me so wild.”  
  
She practically purred as Hadrian ran his fingers down onto her body and kissed her neck. Blake rocked up onto her lap. She could feel her master’s thick breeding rod edge closer towards her. She hoped that one day, master would breed her with a litter of little slutty kittens who she would train to love their father’s cock.  
  
“I know, pet, you can’t help it. The slightest touch causes you to become unhinged.”  
  
“I think I’m in heat,” Blake breathed sensually.  
  
“Mmm, I can smell it.”  
  
Hadrian kissed Blake’s neck and moved in to cup her chest. Her breasts spurted milk all over the place and covered the couch in stains. Hadrian breathed on her ears and slapped her ass to make Blake just quiver. Hadrian leaned her forward and spread Blake’s pussy. It was almost like a warm, snug vacuum effect which threatened to swallow Hadrian’s cock.  
  
Every part of her body felt sensitive as hell. Hadrian rubbed her tender breasts and drove Balke completely nuts. Hadrian smiled into her.  
  
“Such a proud Huntress, reduced to a mewling pet,” Hadrian said. “But, you weren’t the first, nor would you be the last. For the Dragon King will make them all pay. Even that wicked witch Salem, she’ll be addicted to my cock before it’s all said and done.”  
  
Hadrian lined up his thick cock for Blake’s warm pussy and she mewled hotly. She wanted him inside of her. She could feel his heavy balls. Thoughts of all of the women he would take and breed under his collective. Blake would gladly sacrifice anyone, including her mother, to Hadrian to serve the Dragon King’s cause.  
  
She was a loyal pet and Hadrian would reward her for good behavior. Hadrian played with her ears and made Blake cum just for that.  
  
“If you’re driven insane just by that, how would you like this?”  
  
Hadrian ripped off her panties completely. Yet, the tail accessory remained and pretty much grated to Blake’s anus like a buttplug. Hadrian ran his fingers down through her tail as Blake whimpered and writhed the quicker Hadrian rubbed up against her warm body.  
  
Positioning Blake, prone bone against the couch, Hadrian slid deep into her hungry pussy. The tail butt plug and her ears served as g-spots would on a normal woman. Hadrian explored her body and pulled Blake up. Every inch of her body belonged to Hadrian, as if that was not obvious.  
  
Her walls tightened against him. She begged, screamed to be bred. Blake was at the high point of fertility, and she longed to bare Hadrian’s daughters. Hadrian rocked deep inside of her body and made her cum. The lubrication increased around him to ensure there would be no problems of Hadrian finding her womb and blasting her most fertile and potent eggs with his seed.  
  
Blake let out a hungry breath. Hadrian pulled her up by the tail, just slightly and cupped her tender breasts. Master was so good to her. She devolved into her most primal form, purring and mewling, as Master filled her up with his cock and touched her breasts all over.  
  
“Such a naughty little kitty,” Hadrian said. “But, you like it. You like it when these balls slap against your thighs. You know I’m going to breed you. I’m going to breed you and make more pets. And they can only be daughters, just as lovely as you are. “  
  
Blake hissed as Hadrian sucked on her neck. And then on her ears. All of the right spots. Hadrian picked up the pace and drove deep into her willing body. She could not stop. Nature demanded Blake collect the most potent seed, so she can have the strongest and most beautiful children.  
  
No man was stronger than the Dragon. He was a true Alpha who took what he wanted and gave Blake everything that she needed. His balls hit her. Blake sized up around him and squeezed his prick.  
  
Hadrian pulled out of her and Blake almost panicked. However, the Dragon King knew what he was doing. He flipped over Blake and spread her legs before he jammed deep into her body. Her eyes glazed over into a permanant fuck-me look as Hadrian slid down into her and buried his engorged prick as far into her body as humanly possible. He rocked her several times over.  
  
Blake clawed up his back like a wild animal.  
  
“Bad kitty!”  
  
Blake gave an impish smile and offered her milky breasts for her master. Oh, they would be even more bloated with milk. Hadrian sucked on her lactating breasts and cried out in pleasure. Hadrian bit down on her nipple and that caused Blake to very lose it.  
  
“I want you to breed me, please,” Blake said. “Sorry if I lost control, but I really need to have you. Bury your cum inside of my body.”  
  
A highly fertile woman triggered a magical effect in Hadrian to make his cum super virile. While he could shut it off, on this day.  
  
“I think it will be time to invite your mother over for a visit,” Hadrian said.  
  
Oh, Blake smiled. Kali Belladonna would have no idea what she was in for. Hadrian would have a mother and daughter combination of loyal pets and thought of them both being impregnated by Hadrian, just made Blake orgasm like crazy. She squirted and pushed deep inside of her.  
  
Blake would help master break her mother and addict her to his cream. That thought spread through Blake’s mind as Hadrian rocked into her.  
  
Hadrian smiled. His mewling pet begged for Hadrian and Hadrian obliged her. He filled up her pussy with so much cum it was almost obscene. Hadrian rocked down into her body and injected several warm blasts of cum into Blake’s body. The two came together.  
  
Blake went completely crazy. Hadrian dumped so much cum in her, it made her look nine months pregnant by the time she was completely done. Her belly ballooned up completely.  
  
The end came with Blake panting slightly. Hadrian wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her swollen belly as he kissed down her body.  
  
“You’re so good at being such a naughty kitty,” Hadrian breathed.  
  
“Thank you, master,” Blake said. “I’ll make arrangements for my mother to come as soon as possible.”  
  
The sooner, the better. Hadrian played with her breasts, ears, and tail butt plug, which was not coming out any time soon without master’s permission.  
  
Not that Blake wanted it out any time soon.  
 **End.**


End file.
